A communication device includes three main components: a service board, a backboard, and a switchboard. Signal communication between the service board and the switchboard is implemented through the backboard. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of connection of an orthogonal backboard system. As shown in FIG. 1, the service board and the backboard are connected through signal connectors, where the access capacity of the service board depends on the density of physical interfaces of the signal connectors; and the switchboard and the backboard are connected through signal connectors, where the switch capacity of the switchboard depends on the density of physical interfaces of the signal connectors. Due to the limit of the physical size of the service board and the switchboard, the number of the physical interfaces of the signal connectors for the service board and the switchboard cannot be increased unlimitedly. Therefore, if the access capacity and the switch capacity of the system are intended to be increased, the number of the service board and the switchboard must be increased in the system.
In the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art at least has the following problems.
As the number of slots is increased in the horizontal direction, the height of the backboard is increased accordingly. However, due to the restriction of the manufacturing capability of the printed circuit board (PCB), the height of the backboard cannot be increased unlimitedly, so as to limit the capacity of the service board.